1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electrical heating element in the form of a film or thin sheet with laminated structure, comprising at least one electrically conductive layer and at least one substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrical heating elements used in household applications, for example, irons, grills, etc. are formed by resistance wires embedded in an insulating ceramic material, itself placed in a metal casing. One drawback of this type of electrical heating element is its thermal inertia. Another drawback is that it is ill-suited to complex contours.
Furthermore, it is thick and the implements which use it are large.
Electrical heating elements are also known which are in the form of sheets having multiple layers; an electrically conductive layer formed by a thin metal film, bonded onto a substrate by means of a hot-melt adhesive layer which is intended to withstand heat. Suitable hot-melt layers are extruded films having a thickness of generally more than 20 .mu.m.
One drawback of this heating element is the low conductivity of the hot-melt film. Furthermore, this low conductivity cannot be improved substantially by incorporating thermally conductive fillers in the extruded layer.